The present invention is related to an electrical connector and particularly to an electrical connector shield member for mounting onto an electrical connector and having mounting means for mounting an electrical connector to a circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,883 discloses a right angle connector having a metal shield surrounding the mating face. Ground straps integral with the metal shield extend to respective mounting faces. An eyelet passes through apertures in a flange and through the ground strap to secure the connector to a printed circuit board and simultaneously provide an electrical path from the metal shield to a ground on the printed circuit board. Thus, for an electrical connector to be mounted on a circuit board and requiring electromagnetic shielding, the connector included a shield member for shielding the connector and separate mounting members for mounting the shielded connector to a circuit board.
Accordingly, a problem arose in that a large number of man-hours was needed for manufacturing and assembly of such a connector. Furthermore, the ground connection between the shield member and the circuit board was not reliable.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a shield member having excellent electrical characteristics, and which is easily assembled by manufacturing the shield member and the mounting members integrally as one member thereby avoiding the possibility of an incomplete electrical connection between two separate parts. Further, the man-hours required for the assembly can be reduced since the integrally-formed shield member with mounting members is easily fitted to the connector housing and secured thereon. The resulting electrical connector assembly can be readily mounted onto a circuit board.